towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Liadan Spires
Liadan Spires is one of the leading doctors in Neo Vallera, she always puts her patients and staff first before her own well being and at what ever cost. Biography Early life Liadan was born on Corellia to Kathryn and Matthew Spires both of whom work for the Coreillia government. She is the eldest of two children, Nathan is her younger brother by 11 years,with her parents busy lives they never really had time for their children, but by the time Nathan was born Liadan was already in school and took little interest in her brother and hardly spent time with him. She went to private local school or as local as you could get but she never really socialised with the other students when she was there. She seemed to keep to herself unless she saw that someone needed help and this is when she would put herself into a situation, not always good. She hardly ever saw her parents she spent more time at home studying or talking to her parents friends which always seemed to be around to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't get into trouble or any danger at home. From an early age she showed her compassion for other people and started to go and help the local community where ever she could, this pleased her parents because this gave them a good image to the public because of the way they were raising their daughter, but it had nothing to do with them. They realised that she wanted to go into the medical profession and so they packed their daughter off to one of the best medical schools around. Medical school It seemed that sending her to train in the medical profession was one thing that her parents actually did right, she flourished in her lessons and soon showed herself to be a rather talented and intelligent young woman. She started to become first in her class and was soon helping the other students. She started at the medical school when she was just 15 years old rather young but her parents had given the school money as an incentive to take on their daughter and it turned out to work in the schools favour. By the time she was 18 she was a leading student in the school proving herself in test after test and so the school decided it was time to send her out to use her new skills. The one place that seemed to jump out at her was in the city of Neo Vallera, it just seemed to appeal to her, it was so different to Corellia and other places she had visted and so she was sent to join the medical staff there and soon she showed and proved herself to be one of the best. History on Vallera It is quite amazing that Liadan has actually managed to stay alive in her 5 years stay in Neo Vallera not just the ordinary doctor she involved herself in a sort of mercenary group whos leader was Ravion Santail and it was in this group where she made her first real close friends. She was a valuable assest with her medical expertise she was quite a hand, however with her strong emotion this normally held her back. She took in a young boy by the name of Haden Morr, a troubled young lad who needed some form of guidance and it is Liadan who took charge of him like he was her son. During this time she had her brother Nathan to stay who got increasingly anoyed that Haden got more attention then he did and became as much as a handful as Haden did. Because of her increasing love of Haden in wanting to keep him safe this caused her alot of problems when Haden had, had his memory wiped everything of him was lost and became the little boy Jalen although this wasn't going to continue for long. His brother Kodan wanted to take his brother back and turn him back to his old state, it was because of this young man that liadan was nearly killed, her apartment was destroyed with grenades and almost killed herself by Kodan. But with the help of her friend Zayri Cresh, she is still alive today. Things weren't about to get any better however, her long term boy friend Warren Corallo was killed, she unfortuanly was there at the time, woke up to find him dead after she had been stunned. This took its toll on Liadan, she quit being a doctor for several months so that her own danger wouldn't affect her work, she sent her brother home as it wasn't just affecting her, her life was affecting him and she was left alone in Warren's old place. But time moved on she eventually went back to work and grew close to a man named Blade who was Ravion's brother, he helped her through some rough times even when she was still with Warren he was there for her. He especially helped her when she was diagnosed witha serious illness which affected her muscles and organs. He promised her that would would find a cure, and he eventually did although not a full one, to this day she has to have medicine to keep it at bay. But soon he had to leave to find a new job and new places and she let him go. Now she has thrown herself back into her work she tries not to get involved with people outside of the med centre as it only messes with her life, and the welfare of her patients is her top priority. For now she is just working away as best as she can even though all her friends are gone and she has little else to stay for except her patients. Category:Neutral characters Category:Can this character be categorized any more?